Bicycle transportation provides an efficient and cost effective mode of transportation, particularly within dense urban environments. However, some people desiring to commute from one location to other, for work, leisure, or other purposes, may be reluctant to do so in view of the physical exasperation that might be experienced and the associated discomfort associated with physical exertion required to efficiently and effectively traverse a desired route.
Some electric bicycles powered wheel assemblies have disadvantages associated with the requirement that electric power be provided to the bicycle via actuation at the sprocket of the bicycle. Such a requirement generally requires disassembly of the chain and sprocket assembly or complex integration within the sprocket and chain assembly.